<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Cola by theyellowcurtains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870985">Cherry Cola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains'>theyellowcurtains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matteo often didn’t pay attention to people around him. He always felt half a world away when he was with his friends, and even further when around strangers. The only time he was sure he was one hundred percent there was when he was with his David. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Cola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi hello, it has been at least a year since i've posted oh my god but i wrote a little rambly thing today and thought fuck it why not post it. it's not my best work but i want to share it anyways thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matteo often didn’t pay attention to people around him. He always felt half a world away when he was with his friends, and even further when around strangers. The only time he was sure he was one hundred percent there was when he was with his David. </p>
<p>Watching him was like watching an angel fallen to earth Matteo often thought. Just seeing how David did things in his own little ways were the best things to Matteo; like how he didn’t quite hold his pencils properly, or how his eyes always smiled before his mouth. It made him feel completely aware of what was happening around him, truly no other person had had this affect on Matteo before not even his mum. </p>
<p>Matteo doesn’t even know if David is aware of exactly what he does for him. Matteo’s not sure if anyone knows. Like yes, he knows that Matteo loves him and that he sees David as king of the bloody universe. But there isn’t words he could use to describe how much David means to him. </p>
<p>There have been weeks and weeks where Matteo has been in the throws of a depressive episode, where he’s trying to cut everyone off, and David has still made him smile. He’s the only person who can get Matteo out of bed and make him take his medications. There’s an unspoken agreement between them that they take care of each other in their worst moments and that they don’t need to talk about it at any other time and that just works for them. Matteo was able to hold David’s hand through all his doctors appointments and during his applications for university, and David was able to do the same for Matteo. </p>
<p>David was with him the entire time when Matteo tried to get back in contact with his dad. He came with him to meet up with him for the first time again and was there to hold Matteo when he broke down afterwards. He came with him to meet his dad’s new wife and their baby. He got as attached to Georgie as Matteo did, helping out whenever Matteo watched him, driving places when they needed to go because he knew Matteo didn’t trust himself with his brother in the car. He was there when things went to shit with his mum again. When she stopped her treatment and Matteo couldn’t handle it anymore. He came and visited her in the hospital even when Matteo wasn’t with him. David became as much a part of Matteo’s family as he was. They went to visit Matteo’s childhood holiday home together. Matteo showed David all of the things he remembered from being little, showed him places that were special to him and taught David things his grandpa had taught him. David met Matteo’s grandma right before she died and that day was one of the most special to Matteo, he was sure he will remember it forever.</p>
<p>Matteo remembers the time where he was learning about symbiotic relationships and making jokes to David about how that was what they were in, a symbiotic relationship. After that Matteo was sent into a spiral of thinking maybe that’s exactly what they were until David reminded him that although Matteo played an alien for him, they were actually the same species and their relationship was simply just that, a relationship. Matteo also remembers making fun of David relentlessly for how that alien film turned out but he also was so proud of David for getting it done even when he was seriously frustrated with Matteo and everything that had gone wrong and wanting so badly to give up. Matteo didn’t let him. Matteo also remembers that that year for Halloween he convinced David to let them go as a clownfish and an anemone so for one night they could be a symbiotic relationship. </p>
<p>When Laura and Linn had their first daughter Matteo remembers David being too scared to even hold her and how once he got the courage to do it that Matteo had seen their entire future, with children of their own. It was one of the things he most often daydreamed about, living in a small house with one or two kids maybe a cat, but most importantly with David. There was no future Matteo could possibly see without David. Even if they weren’t what they are to each other now in the future Matteo just knew he’d need to keep him in his life. </p>
<p>"Hey mate, you in there?” Matteo is suddenly broken away from his thoughts by Jonas shaking his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Uuh yeah sort of?” Matteo shrugs. He has been trying to pay attention, he knows this is important. </p>
<p>“Good because it’s almost time and we need you to be all here for your man.” Jonas grins at Matteo, patting him on the shoulder and stepping back a little. “You ready?” </p>
<p>“I guess as I’ll ever be.” Matteo grins back, this is a day he has been anticipating for the past five years and to think that it’s already here is making him giddy. </p>
<p>Jonas straightens Matteo’s jacket for him, “You look great man. This is gonna be amazing.” </p>
<p>Matteo, Jonas, Abdi, and Carlos make their way to where they need to wait now. They’re followed by one of the photographers who snaps surly thousands of photos of them just standing and waiting. The cue for them to walk out happens. The boys walk out one by one leaving Matteo alone waiting for his own cue, and when he hears it it takes all of his self control not to sprint to David. He makes it to the middle where David meets him, it takes him a second to fully take him and the moment in but boy it is a good one. </p>
<p>“You ready to do this?” David asks, taking Matteo’s hands. </p>
<p>"More than anything.” </p>
<p>Matteo has never felt more on earth yet far away at the same time than through the ceremony. He’s able to look David in the eyes for the entire time, he remembers his vows without his notes and at the end he’s so fast to kiss his husband that they nearly both fall over. Matteo doesn’t need to pay attention to anyone around him, he’s got his entire world in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>